Class Field Trip To The Ghost Zone
by XxSilverSPNxX
Summary: HIATUS! Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie are about to go on a field trip for their lives. With Danny and Sam being King and Queen of the Ghost zone, and ghosts being able to attack, will all secrets survive? Will the class survive? And what's up with Mikey and his camera? Read to find out! DxS TxV Danny/Sam/Dani father/mother/daughter. Rated for language and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1- The News

Class Field Trip to the Ghost Zone

 **Hi guys. Lilith Phantom here. This is my first fanfiction and so I hope you guys like it. I can't wait to see how this story turns out! I'm not out there on this site yet so I'm trying to get a few followers right now but I'm excited about this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Danny Phantom. That honor goes straight to Butch Hartman.**

On to the story…!

Seventeen year old Samantha (Sam) Manson, resident Goth girl, sat at her desk before English class next to her best friend, Tucker Foley, Casper High's techno geek, and Valerie Gray, waiting for her best friend/secret boyfriend, Danny Fenton/Phantom. It was three minutes before the bell, and he was nowhere to be found. Just as she was about to ask Tucker who was currently typing away on his PDA, a half asleep, raven haired, blue eyed boy trudged into the classroom and sat down next to his secret girlfriend. He looked horrible with the bags under his eyes and his hair even messier than usual. Danny didn't say a word to them as he closed his eye and started to rhythmically tap on his desk while pretending to be asleep. He was taking small amounts of negative emotions from everyone in the room.

Danny Fenton had just come in from another ghost fight. This one just happened to be Skulker, the self-proclaimed "Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter." It wasn't a hard fight, but Skulker happened to have new and improved rocket launchers. Danny was trying to hide the injury from his friends even though it was relatively hard to do so.

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie had definitely changed over the last three years. With Sam having changed the second least but still quite a bit much, she had stopped growing at five foot five and had grown her hair to the length of her tail bone. She was still a goth, ultra recyclo-vegetarian, and an animal rights activist, but had started wearing other colors as well including different shades of purple and neon green and a light, icy blue (due to Danny's eye color). She also had a small black and white DP tattoo on her left shoulder blade. But the thing that changed the most about her was Sam Manson was now half ghost thanks to Undergrowth. Sam had found about her powers when she saw Danny losing a fight against the fright knight. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. The trio had completely freaked out. When they went to Clockwork, he had told them the story about how when Undergrowth had given Sam powers with the mind vine, the vine had infused her with ghost D.N.A. So Sam Manson was a half ghost with an alter-ego with the name of Sam Phantom. Her outfit consisted of her wearing a purple shirt that exposed her midriff (with Danny complaining about how he's the only one who should be allowed to see her like that and keep her away from prying eyes like Dash Baxter), she wore tight black skinny jeans that hugged every curve in the right way, black combat boots, and a very thin line of black eye liner, made her way more attractive than Paulina was, is, or will ever be. Danny still can't believe how amazing it was that she was able to become even more beautiful and think how lucky he was that she was his forever (*wink *wink).

Valerie had changed the least by keeping her hair the same as well as her outfit. She had filed out quite nicely over the years as well with an hour glass form. When she and Tucker had started dating, Sam and Danny were not surprised in the least. They were made for each other, much like Danny and Sam. They obviously loved each other. Most people would say that teenagers don't know what love is but then again, most teens don't have a twelve year old daughter/niece at the age of seventeen and haven't been in life/death situations

Tucker had changed the second most by growing to a height of six foot. He had also become very attractive because of the ghost fighting he did as he had a well-toned six pack with muscle on his arms that would make any girl swoon. But, because they had to keep their job a secret for both Danny and Sam's safety, he had to wear baggy clothes. Tucker wore a baggy long sleeve green turtle neck with a red baggy sweat shirt that was two sizes too big which was an extra-large. He wore long, baggy blue jeans with his ever trusty red beret still on his head and his iPhone in his pocket and his PDA in his hands with thumbs going 100 miles an hour.

The person who changed the most though was Danny. He had grown to a very tall height of six foot three towering over Sam and inching over Tucker. He has a very fit physique with a very well-toned twelve pack (that he catches Sam drooling over every day they are in his room and he doesn't have to hide his body), muscular arms and legs, and a thin face. He has scars all over his body, but mainly on his (well-toned) torso which is where the ghosts mainly target. Danny doesn't think of them as scars though, he thinks of them as every victory he has had over the ghost species. He changed his alter-ego hazmat suit into a black muscle shirt with his white insignia on his chest that shows off every muscle he has, wears tight black pants with white combat boots. When in Phantom form, he has the Crown of Fire over his head and the ring of rage (renamed The Ring of Light) on his left ring finger. And when in Fenton form, he wears a simple black band with gold writing on the inside that says, "Danny and Sam for life and afterlife (literally)". No one even noticed when he started wearing it. On his back, he has a giant tattoo that has a black flower with the words "Phantom Forever" written on it. A snake wraps around his arm that can come to life as a new power. As Danny got older, he has matured with his powers and grown new ones including the snake power, he has also mastered duplication, learned teleportation, and his emotion feeding power. The emotion feeding power is when he absorbs negative emotions from people around him to help him heal fast and gain much needed energy because of his lack of sleep. His favorite power though is his psychic connection with Sam and only Sam, but back to the emotion feeding power. This power is what leads us back to where we are in the story.

Danny was rhythmically tapping on his desk while pretending to be asleep and absorbing the negative emotions around him. When he was done, he sat up and looked at his girlfriend and smiled. She smiled back and that's when Tucker said, "Enjoy your little snack, 'Inviso-Bill'?" Danny scowled at the name but quickly regained composer while secretly holding Sam's hand and replying with a, "yep" and a smirk on his face. All of his injuries were gone with scars in their place and the bags under his eyes not there anymore. Sam was about to comment when suddenly the bell rang and Mr. Lancer walked in. He went straight to the board like every day, but instead of writing a book title, he wrote the words "Field Trip." Once everyone saw this, the room became unusually quiet. Mr. Lancer, seeing and hearing this, started talking.

"Good morning class" the overweight teacher said. "As you see, we will be going on a field trip." Cue the groans. "But not just any field trip," the man continued as the room became silent again," a trip to another world." Team Phantom froze while the rest of the class just looked at the bald man confused.

"We will be going on a field trip to the Ghost Zone courtesy of Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." That's when the heard it. The continuous banging of something hitting something else hard. The class turned their heads to see a very stressed Danny Fenton banging his head on his desk, muttering some choice words that would probably make a sailor blush. The students looked on in horror as the banging continued all the while wondering how wimpy little Fenton's not getting a concussion or even a bruise on his head. Sam looked like she was about to kill everyone in the room, Valerie had a hand over her eyes with her head turned towards the sky, muttering something about "Clockwork" and "trip to hell". Tucker looked very similar to Sam which scared the class because they never knew he could look like that, all the while Danny was banging his poor damaged head on the desk.

 **Authors Note: That's my first chapter of "Class Field Trip to the Ghost Zone". Thanks for reading! I'm hoping for 9 reviews in one week. Thanks. I need some help coming up with characters and a few filler plot bunnies. PM me if you have any ideas so I can credit you!**

Love,

Lilith Phantom


	2. Chapter 2- Wake-Up call

**Chapter 2: Wake-up Call**

 **Hi guys. Lilith Phantom here, again. Okay, so I really like this story because I'm into Ghost Zone Field Trip stories so I'm going do you guys a favor by trying to update every other night. I know how much it bothers me when authors just stop writing the stories so I'm not going to do that to you guys. By the way, I updated chapter 1 so hopefully it's better than what it was. Something happened and a lot of errors happened to happen. I recommend reading it again if you read the original because the updated one has Valerie. I will be doing POV's in the coming chapters. The** _ **italics**_ **are the psychic connection between Danny and Sam.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Just the story. ;)**

Let's start chapter 2…

The class watched as the four weirdest students in Amity Park continued to act strange about the news of the field trip. Obviously Mr. Lancer had had enough of Danny's continuous banging because he finally exclaimed,"Mr. Fenton! Would you please stop that horrendous banging?!"

With one final "*bang," Danny stopped and lifted his head up slowly, letting his soft, jet black bangs hang over his beautiful icy, blue eyes. The class was astonished that he didn't have a single scratch on his head. Even Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow at this. Danny looked over to see Sam who was still seething in anger, trying to keep her eyes from changing to a bright, neon, toxic green. He had to calm her down.

 **Danny's POV:**

I looked over to see Sam still very angry, trying to control her eye color and trying to keep the room, room temperature. The news we just heard was very disturbing. How could my 'parents' do this? I mean, Jack and Maddie have had stupid ideas before, but seriously? They haven't even been to the GZ! And now they want to take a group of juniors in there? I mean sure after my coronation, I've had a treaty written where when me, Sam, Tucker, or Valerie are in there they leave us alone, but with my secret identity, everything's fair game for them. Even in Amity Park they can still fight me which I'm not complaining about because it keeps my strength up, but still! With them in the Ghost Zone, Sam and I have to keep our positions as King and Queen under wraps. What if a Ghost refers to me as "King Phantom"? Or what if they try and fight me, which they will because news travels fast in the Zone? It doesn't matter because there safety is my responsibility even though there too idiotic to care. I guess this is just another problem in my life that I'll have to half-live through. But back to Sam.

I looked over to Sam again and thought about how beautiful she looks when she's angry like this. It kind of reminds me of the look she gives me when were having… BAD THOUGHTS! Okay, now to calm her down… _"Sam, look at me."_ Nothing. _"Sammy please…"_ I pleaded. She turned her head to me and I gave her a heartmelting smile that I know she can't resist while sending her a picture as a silent promise for when were alone later. She took it without hesitation. I congratulated myself foe my small victory. Not like she can say no or anything.

As Sam calmed down, I looked at Tucker and Val. I'm glad they're together. They're perfect for each other, just like me and my Sammy. She loves that name, but only lets me call her that. We got together at the beginning of Sophomore year when we couldn't stand not being together anymore. I've always known that I loved her, but I knew that if she rejected me, my heart would break and our friendship would be ruined. When se told me that she loved me, my breath caught and I froze. After a couple of minutes, I confessed my love for her and that night, we shared my room. I had pretended to like Paulina and dated Valerie to keep my mind off her, but in the end, we couldn't stay away from each other.

When I had been told by Clockwork that I was the "King of The Ghost Zone," he said that it was because not only had I defeated Pariah Dark, saved the infinite realms many times, and saved the future, but I was the first "good" halfa in existence and the most powerful ghost to ever "live", including Clockwork, The Ancients, The Observants, and Pariah Dark. After Clockwork explained this to me, he told me that I needed to take a Queen/wife. Since Sam had just gotten her powers and became my girlfriend, I had nervously and anxiously asked her and she said yes. We then decided that because of our roles, that we had to keep me and her a secret so no one connects Danny Fenton and Sam Manson to Danny and Sam Phantom. Tucker and Val didn't have to keep them a secret though because no one knows the Red Huntress' real name. Lucky ducks. But again, I'm getting ahead of myself. So, back to my "parents".

I had been slowly but surely started separating myself from them and when they had captured my ghost half and cut deep into my back, which after it heeled, it had left a huge scar because they had coated the scalpel in ectoranium, right before my friends got to me, made the separation even faster. Jazz also had done this because of the way they had been treating both of us when I was human as well. This is when I started creating my own family because it was before I got the Ghost King role.

Jazz was the protective sister of all of Team Phantom, Tucker is mine and Sam's brother and Valerie's boyfriend, Sam was my girlfriend and later, my secret wife, I had found that Pandora is my spirit mother so she's my mother, Clockwork is my father, and Danielle? Danielle is my daughter. When Sam, Tuck, Valerie, and I had been looking for Vlad one day, we found a folder which held the reason that I had been feeling way more like a father figure to Danielle. We also found that the reason she's a girl is because she wasn't a clone. She was grown quickly from me and Sam's DNA. We had later found Danielle and had quickly told her of our findings and hoped she would accept us as her parents. And she did. Currently, she's living with Frostbite and Sam and I visit her every day after school. Frostbite is teaching her how to use her powers. When we noticed that it had been three years and she had not aged and acted like a toddler, we asked Vlad about it and he said she would only age physically once her mental age which is now four, caught up to her physical age of twelve. She acts a lot like her mother, too. Crap I'm getting off topic again, aren't I?

Okay, so after giving Sam a silent promise, I looked up again to see Mr. Lancer eyeing us warily. When he saw me look at him though, he continued to speak. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are here today to talk about the field trip. In fact, they should be here by now." He said and as if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Mr. Lancer went to open it. When he did, Jack and Maddie walked in in all their hazmat glory. I let out another groan as I banged my head on the desk in embarrassment as the A-Listers, mainly Dash and Paulina, snickered and whispered about me. Hey, just because I don't count them as family anymore doesn't mean people think I'm not their son. When Maddie saw me she immediately called out, "Hi, Sweetie!" I resisted the urge to groan again as the other teens started laughing again as I replied with a, "Hi, Ma-om." I covered up quickly and thankfully, no one noticed.

She immediately started talking about the field trip while every once in a while, Jack would mention something about "GHOST'S!" You could tell by the way they were basically bouncing on the balls of their feet, how excited they were about the trip.

"Hi, kids. I'm Maddie and that's Jack Fenton," Maddie said as she pointed to the orange jumpsuit clad man, "but Maddie and Jack are fine. Next Friday we will be going on a day trip to the ghost zone so we need you to bring these permission slips back tomorrow." She said as she passed the permission slips out to everyone but me. "You will need to pack a bag and wear comfortable clothes and shoes which means no heels, ladies." Maddie said while looking pointedly at the Queen Bee of Casper high and her satellite. That's when Paulina started quietly muttering under her breath how she needs to look her best for the "Ghost Boy" so she can take him away from the slut that stole him from her. She was talking to quietly for a normal human to hear, but me and Sam could hear her loud and clear. I could feel Sam's emotions of anger emitting from our psychic connection so I sent her another reminder of my promise to her and I watched her visibly relax. I took this time to look at Tucker and Valerie and saw that Valerie was still seething with anger at the stupidity of Jack and Maddie, and I saw that Tucker was also emitting feelings of anger a lot stronger than Val, but not as strong as Sam's was a few second's ago, while tapping away on his PDA no doubt typing a list of the supplies we'll need to pack for this trip. My powers had increased to the point where I could feel and see the emotions from the people around me. My ghost sense had also grown stronger because of my title so I can sense a ghost anywhere in Amity Park and the U.S.A. if I wanted. All my powers increased by one thousand when I was crowned and before that I was classified as a level 11 ghost. Now I'm considered the most powerful ghost to ever exist with a power level of 100 which is the highest it can go. The GIW had classified me and they are _still_ trying to catch me, but I can now phase through anything made by humans even in ghost form including ghost proof nets, ghost restraints(human made only), ghost shields, and much more. Because Sam is my wife and Queen of the Ghost Zone, she is a power level of 50. Half of what I am.

So as I continued thinking, I saw Valerie had started taking notes on what Maddie had said since Sam, Tuck and I weren't listening to what she said. As I continued thinking, I started to think of where we were sleeping tonight. We alternate between all of our houses and me and Sam's castle/lair/keep in the Ghost Zone. Of course Sam and I share a room while Tucker and Valerie share one. I used my psychic connection with Sam to ask about it. _"Where are we sleeping tonight?"_ I asked her through the connection as she fiddled with her ice crystal that hung around her neck that I had made for her after my battle with Undergrowth. _"Let's go to my house. My parents are out of town. We can have some_ fun _there after this stressful day."_ I saw her visibly smirk my way when she saw a smile make its way on to my face and I quickly agreed, wanting to spend some _quality_ time with her.

That's when the bell rang for lunch and we quickly packed our stuff and headed for lunch. When we got in the hallway by our lockers, Dash and the other A-Listers made their way over to us. I would have towered over him if I didn't have to pretend to be weak. I know for a fact that I have way more muscle and strength than he does. I'm about one hundred times as strong as he is. But of course, I had to slouch and pretend to be afraid while feeling all three of my best friends seething in anger. I know for a fact that Tucker was about to take him down and knock him unconscious if he said the wrong thing because of the mood he was in. I also know that any of us could kill the strongest man one earth in one blow. But no, I had to pretend to be afraid. (*cue eye roll).

"Hey, Fentina!" Dash said coming up to me and easily lifting me up. I was actually very light before and after I got my powers but after I became the Ghost King, I learned how to adjust my weight for different situations like doctor's appointments to seem a healthy weight or in this case with Dash, to seem light so he can lift me up and look like he had power over me. I hated acting wimpy and weak, but it had to be done. "Yes, Dash?" I asked. "Because of this awesome field trip we're going on where I can meet Danny phantom and become his best friend, me and my friends are gonna leave you and your friends alone for the rest of the week." Woah. Who knew my parents could actually be good for something. I heard Sam laugh in my head as she had read my last thought and fought the urge to smile at how wonderful her laugh was to me. As I finished this thought, Dash dropped me floor and walked to the cafeteria. This is going to be a long week.

 **Yay! I'm finished and this is only my second day of being an author. Tell me what you think. If you have any ideas for little filler plot bunnies, PM me. Please write a review so I know how I'm doing. The next chapter will be in Danny's Point Of View again but will have a time skip so the story won't be slow. Again, please write a review.**

Love,

Lilith Phantom


	3. Chapter 3- Getting ready

**Class Field Trip to the Ghost Zone Chapter 3:**

 **Hi Phans! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad this is a good story to you all. I'm working on going into detail, but it's hard. I've only been writing this for three days and I think I've got a popular story that's coming along which I'm super excited about. Okay, I would like to thank all readers and reviewers. Now, let's get back to poor Danny and the team on the worst field trip of their lives.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

Let's get started…

 _The afternoon before the trip…_

 **Danny's POV:**

As I sprinted down the hallway in a rush to get to class on time, I nearly tripped on my own feet. Thank God I'm in school so I can use the negative emotions to my advantage. Sam and I had stayed up late last night doing things that should not be mentioned right now, and once we went to sleep, we had to get up at two in the morning to catch the Box Ghost. Then, more ghosts came out after we caught Boxy. Once it was around five am, I made Sam go home and continue sleeping before we had to get to school. Now I'm gonna be late for class. And it's two in the afternoon! Great. Let's just say, I'm in a pretty damn tired. That's why I need the emotion food right now. I hope Sam got some emotions once she got here. She also has that power.

I don't know if news about the field trip had gotten to the GZ, yet. No ghosts have mentioned anything about it. Hopefully, the news won't get out. But with my luck… we're doomed. If any ghosts attack or try to attack, I'll punish them with community service. Sam is against violence unless it's just a regular ghost fight, so instead of pain as punishment unless someone gets hurt, we make them do service either in the Ghost Zone or Amity Park. I technically own Amity Park as a ghost since I claimed it and all the citizens as my possession(s). As a halfa, I have an obsession. A ghost's obsession can be from something they obsessed with when they were alive, it can be based off of their last thought right before they died, or it can be how they died. For example, the Box Ghost died by being crushed by several 200 pound boxes. Vlad's obsession is the want to be loved because of his obsession of love before he half-died, hence the reason to be mayor or my "father" or my mom's… husband (*shudder). My obsession though, came from my last thought before I half-died. When I was getting electrocuted by the portal, my last thought that I had before I slipped into unconsciousness, was the want to protect people(mainly my family) from the pain I was put through. That's why I protect Amity Park. It's also the reason why my future self, that is still locked away, was created. I couldn't live without Tucker, Jazz, and especially Sam. Sometimes I wonder if she's my obsession instead of all three of them. Now Valerie and Danielle are now included into this mix. That's why I went to Vlad's; to get rid of the horrible pain that I'm sure I would've felt had Clockwork not saved them. Clockwork had explained how when something happens to a ghost's obsession or they don't fulfill the need to obsess about it, they go through physical and mental pain while they slowly start to fade away or become very, very deadly and lethal. That's why I'm hardly away from any of them for too long; it physically hurts. That's why the ghost's don't put my family in harm's way; so they don't get hurt or what's the ghost version of die. I honestly can't say that I know what Sam's obsession is. I think it's me and Danielle and the need to be in a loving family.

As I was saying, I was just about to walk in the classroom door, when my ghost sense went off, again. I groaned and turned into Danny Phantom and went intangible as I flew to the roof of the school. I hovered there looking for the ghost when I was tackled in mid-air by something.

I charged up an ecto-blast, but immediately let it fizzle out of existence when I felt something latched on to me, and felt something warm and wet soaking my stomach through my jumpsuit, while hearing the sobs coming from below my waste. I was now on the roof top and I looked down to see Danielle there where she reaches my stomach. I immediately pick her up trying to calm her down as she trembled and sobbed "Daddy" over and over again in my ear.

When she was out of tears, she started calming down. And when she stopped trembling, I pulled away slightly so I could so the beautiful face of my daughter with a tear streaked face, to talk to her. "Danielle, baby, what's wrong?" When she didn't reply, I sent Sam a mental message to meet us at her house as I flew with Danielle in my arms, who was cleaning to my like her life depended on it.

Once we got to Sam's room, I put her on the bed as Sam flew into the room. We all changed back as Sam sat on the bed next to our daughter, pulling her into her lap. Sammy maybe be only seventeen, nut she's a damn good mother. I floated in front of them, sitting Indian style in the air, while in human form since I can.

That's when Sam asked, "What's wrong, baby?" Danielle looked up from her position on Sam's lap to look at me then her. "I thought you left me." She said it so softly that if Sam and I didn't have ghost hearing we wouldn't have heard it, but we did. And since we heard it, we both wrapped her in a giant bear hug. Once we let go, I asked her, "Why would you think that? We would never leave you."

She replied with her eyes trained on her feet as she said, "I haven't seen you in a week." Oh. Ohh. Because my bio parents have been working in the lab all we on the SSB (Specter Speeder Bus), we haven't been able to get in the Ghost Zone. "Honey, we would never leave you. We love you so much and would die before we would let anything happen to you. And then once we're full ghost's we will still keep you safe and love you." "Then why haven't I seen you all week?" If you look at Danielle, you would see a pre-teen who has a fierce personality just like her mother. But to Sam and I, she's a scared little girl who wants a family to love her. She only shows that part of her to our family: Me, Sam, Tuck and Val. So I told Danielle about the field trip and ended with how we can't get into the Ghost Zone. She relaxed when she realized we weren't ignoring her. "Danielle, you're mother and I don't want you coming out of the Ghost Zone until after we get back from the trip, okay?" She nodded and we sat in comfortable silence until I looked at my new IPhone 7 and saw that it was already 7:30. "Danielle, I think it's time you get back to the Far Frozen." She looked at me and smiled and got up to get the infi-map out of her bag and kissed us goodbye. "We'll see you Saturday, baby." Sam said and then Danielle was gone. I walked over to my beautiful wife and gave her a peck on the lips. Just a peck. But as I was about to pull back, Sam pulled me closer for a deeper kiss. It started slow and gentle, but quickly progressed into love and ferocity. We melded together as I panted between breathes of air, "We … need to get … Tucker and ….. Valerie and get…back to my room….to get ready for ….the trip." But as soon as I thought she was going to continue with the kiss, she pulled away and smiled. "You are such a great father." She complimented. "Well, you're a great mother and we're seventeen. I think that's pretty impressive." Sam smiled that heart-warming smile and I turned into my alter-ego while I decided that I wanted to fly her in my arms tonight. She didn't complain.

On the way to my bio parent's house, I called Tucker and told him to meet us there. When I landed, I let go of Sam and immediately went to my closet while Sam went under my bed and pulled out three advanced first aid kits. Because of how often I get hurt, Sam learned first aid and is probably one of the best doctors in America. My powers are limited when it comes to healing so even though I heal quickly, I still sometimes need to get stitched up at least five times a week which doesn't bother me so much anymore because of my very high pain tolerance. As she was packing that, I waved my hand over my closet door while taking away invisibility and intangibility from the other side. When I opened the door, I was met with all different kinds of ghost weapons that Team Phantom designed. Big and small. Some real, and some for me and Sam in emergency moments to use with our ghost powers to make them look like ghost weapons. And then some thermoses that have our names designed on them where the word 'Fenton' is on the Fenton thermos. All of them were made to ignore Sam and my power's while still stinging if we were hit with them like it would hurt a human.

When Tucker and Valerie got there, Sam ordered two pizzas that we shared that had a special cheese substitute that tasted exactly like cheese. We then went to work on packing. We had four bags to fill with different supplies to put in each one.

"So, what happened today guys?" Valerie asked as we started getting out supplies. When I gave her a questioning look, she rolled her eyes and rephrased her question. "Why didn't you show up to school, and why did you leave at two?" She said pointing to me then Sam. "I'll tell you what happened." Tucker started. "Danny didn't want to go to school so after he was done with the ghosts, he asked Sam to meet her at her house." Before I could say anything, Valerie replied, "But that doesn't explain why Sam left so fast." And before I could shut him up, Tucker smirked and said, "Isn't it obvious? They had sex." Valerie smirked as well and I could feel Sam getting extremely annoyed so I decided to play along. "So what if we did? I mean we are married with a twelve year old child at the age of seventeen. I think we'd be aloud to. And it's not like we haven't had sex so many times before." I smirked and grabbed Sam around the waste without looking behind me as she tried to shoot an ectoblast at me. "I'm kidding Sammy. You know that." I reassured her. "It was Danielle. She was afraid that we had disowned her or something 'cause we haven't been able to get in the Ghost Zone all week. Then we almost had sex." Sam rolled her eyes at me while Tuck and Val smiled at my confession.

As we packed the bags, we put all the weapons in the first bag so it weighed roughly three to four hundred pounds. That was the bag I was carrying because I can lift up to at least five tons so this bag would feel like a regular backpack to me and look like one to anyone looking at it. Three years of ghost hunting and one year of being the Ghost King pays off. The second and third bag was for Val and Tuck. They had the food and water in their bags. Sam's bag held the three first aid kits and all of the bags had three thermoses each with our names engraved on all twelve of them. We stayed up until around two in the morning fighting ghosts and going over the checklist about ten times. We were lucky enough that Mr. Lancer said yes to us being able to stay here in the morning instead of having to get up an hour early to get to school and take a bus here. We are leaving to go to the Ghost Zone at 9:30 so that's another hour of sleep. Thank Clockwork. At around ten past two, Sam and I said goodnight to Tucker and Valerie as they went to sleep in the guest bedroom. When they were gone, I turned to Sam and smiled a mischievous smile that she knew all too well as she allowed me to pick her up and throw her on the bed two seconds before a tackled her with a passionate kiss and made love the night before a nightmare all on its own would begin.

 **Chapter three everybody! Just so you all know, I'm trying to update everyday so try and stop bugging me when other authors update once a week. I love this story and I will update and hopefully keep everyone happy. Just check my story every night around nine o'clock and see if there's anything there. Just to be clear, the reason Danny refers to Dani as Danielle is because he feels the need to call her by her full name to fulfill the role of a father. Please review! No negative comments please!**

Love,

Lilith Phantom


	4. Chapter 4- Breakfast Surprises

**Class Trip to the Ghost Zone**

 **Hi everyone! I decided to not keep you on your toes this time so I'm doing a two in one deal. No other comments right now so let's get on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

 _He was in the Ghost Zone Temple. A place where all ghosts gather in harmony on very special occasions. For example, on Christmas, this is where the ghosts host the party. Or if a king is being crowned, like today. One thousand years ago, there was another ghost king being crowned. Every single ghost was there. But not for the same reason as they are now. They were being threatened with their afterlives back then. Today, they are respecting the king that will be crowned today after defeating the last king that brought so much afterlife death into the ghost world. They were there to watch Danny Phantom, Amity Park's own hero, savior of the infinite realms so many times, defeater of Pariah Dark and the soon to be Ghost King, be crowned as well as get married to the future Queen of the Ghost Zone and literal soul mate. They watched as Danny and Sam walked on stage. Danny in a bright green tux with a dark green tie and Sam in a violet dress with green accents, accessories, and make-up on. They looked like the biggest power couple in existence and they are. Behind them, Tucker Foley and Valerie Gray walked behind them and stood on the side of the giant stage. Danielle was there to looking up with teary eyes. All was quiet and watching in awe as Clockwork started to speak. "Today is the day where we bring a king and queen to a realm and bring two souls that were made for each other and bond them for life." Clockwork started as the ghosts who had been distracted by Danny and Sam looked up and saw him for the first time on stage. Every ghost was amazed that they were seeing the oldest ghost in existence who they only knew from the legends, talk to them all. "Danny Phantom and Sam Manson, who has just recently gained ghost powers," this was a shock to everyone. Everyone knew that Danny and Sam were together, but no one knew that the famous Goth girlfriend of Danny Phantom would become a halfa, too. ,"are asked to stand hand in hand." The power couple did what they were told and all the ghosts had tears pricking at the corner of their eyes when they smiled at each other. Some may be enemies of the famous Danny Phantom, but they were still people. "Daniel James Fenton/Phantom, do you accept Samantha Lilith Manson as your wife and Queen of the Ghost Zone for all of eternity while being crowned King of the Ghost Zone?" Danny looked at Clockwork then back at Sam before replying, "I do with all my heart and core." Clockwork smiled and then looked to Sam. "Samantha Lilith Manson, do you accept Daniel James Fenton/Phantom as your husband and accept the role as Queen of the Ghost Zone?" Sam looked up at Danny and saw a beautiful sixteen year old man that has been to hell and back and is still fighting strong. She loved him and he loved her. She replied within three seconds. "I do." Tears pricked her eyes as he smiled at her. "May we have the rings?" Tucker stepped up and Danny took the silver ring with black and purple gems in the center of the top. He gently placed the ring on her left ring finger. Sam then took the Ring of Rage and slid it on Danny's left ring finger. Clockwork then stepped up and took the Crown of Fire and placed it above Danny's head where it hovered there. Then he placed a tiara over Sam's head where it also hovered there. "Now, please turn into your ghost forms." Clockwork asked and one second later, all of the ghosts saw the ghost form of Sam Manson for the first time and Undergrowth almost choked on nothing as he took in her appearance. She was beautiful, and every male ghost watched her. Danny glared at all of them and they immediately diverted their gaze. "Now, I would like you both to let all the energy inside of you build up until it has nowhere else to go. When I say "now", let it all out." They did and when Clockwork shouted "now", the audience watched in amazement and awe when the Crowns and the ring, changed color and Danny's appearance changed. His hazmat suit changed into a black muscle shirt with his whit insignia over his chest, tight black pants and white combat boots. The Crown of Fire now glowed black and had black flames instead of green with a whit ghostly aura surrounding it with his DP symbol in the center. The Ring of rage also turned black and glowed black with a white aura as well as produced the DP symbol on it. Sam's tiara turned green, black and purple with the DP symbol on it as well. All in all, they looked amazing. "You may now kiss the bride." And they did._

Danny woke up with a smile gracing his hansom features and felt a light weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see his wife using his chest as a pillow. He smiled again. He had just had a dream about his coronation and when he saw Sam smile, he knew his dream had transferred to her mind. When he looked at the clock and realized what day and time it was, he inwardly groaned, forgetting to block his mind to not wake Sam up. Her eyes fluttered open and when he looked down, she smiled. She was wearing his T-Shirt from last night with only underwear underneath and he only had his boxers on. Neither made a move to get up until a knock came from the door. When Danny answered with a, "Come in," Valerie and Tucker walked in wearing their pajamas with smirks adorning their features. "Looks like you two were busy last night." Tucker commented. "If that was a question, then yes, yes we were." Sam replied with a confidence in her voice. Valerie smiled at the friendly exchanged and looked at the clock. "Well, we better go down stairs to get something to eat before everyone gets here." Valerie said looking to the couple on the bed. "What time exactly do they get here?" Danny asked not wanting to get up from his comfortable position on the bed. "Nine o'clock so we have about twenty minutes and we can get ready while Jack and Maddie are explaining rules." Tucker said and then the doorbell rang. Danny put on a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants before running down the stairs. They all get up and went downstairs to see who it was and to their delight and surprise, it was Jazz. She had been in collage and had immediately come home to keep watch and help with the ghost attacks while everyone else was on the trip. "Jazz!" They all yelled when they saw here and had a group hug that lasted about two minutes. Jazz looked the same from when she was sixteen except now her hair is shoulder length and her body has more curves. They talked for about five minutes before the juniors realized they had fifteen minutes to eat. Jazz got a book on psychology and sat on the couch with a blanket on top of her. She was a little sad that her 'parents' didn't come up from the lab to greet her, but she felt the same way about them as Danny does. Clockwork's her father and Pandora is her mother just like Danny even though she isn't half-ghost. The others went into the kitchen to make pancakes and eggs (substituted eggs for Sam), while Danny hooked up his phone to a Bluetooth speaker they have in there. He turned the music down so you could barely here it above the noise they were making in the kitchen. They had a routine when they made breakfast. Danny and Sam would work with each other and Valerie and Tucker would work with each other. There were all sorts of utensils flying around the kitchen which was pretty small so they would have to move swiftly to catch the items being thrown in the air and each one was caught blind because of natural instincts and reflexes. They had turned the music off and started speaking in Latin, the official language in the ghost zone that all of Team Phantom knew. When the doorbell rang no one but Jazz heard it. When she made no move to get up, it rang again. And then again. Angrily, Jazz walked up and opened the front door. There standing in front of her, was Mr. Lancer and his 7th period Junior class. She opened the door more, inviting them all in quickly because of the mid-January air.

 **Lancer's POV:**

We got to the Fenton's house and when we walked up, it was oddly quiet on the outside. You couldn't hear any yelling or hear chaos coming from the inside like I thought. Only faint voices and noises like that of someone working on something. When I rang the doorbell the first time and no one answered, my smile faltered and I looked back at the class. They all looked like they were going on a week vacation from school to go to Hawaii or something. They looked so excited. I was also excited. I mean we're going to another dimension and it's going to be so, how do the cool kids say it these days, 'cool and lit'? Yeah. It's going to be cool and lit dude. I turned back around and rang the doorbell again. I waited about a minute when nobody answered again. I was starting to get a little annoyed. I looked back at my students and saw that they were getting annoyed as well and starting to shake from the cold chill in the air. Ms. Sanchez especially because she showed up to school today wearing six inch heels and a mid-thigh length dress even after Mrs. Fenton said not to. I rang the doorbell, again, getting frustrated when all of a sudden, the door swung open and standing in the doorway, was none other than Jasmine Fenton who had a slightly annoyed mixed with anger on her face until she saw me and the students behind me as her expression softened.

She then yelled, "Yeah, no problem. I'll open the door for _your_ class." She invited us in and led us through the main living room and down a hallway. The inside of the house was clean and looked normal. No sign of weapons or Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Jasmine led us down the hallway and into the kitchen where I stopped and stared causing the whole class behind me to stop and stare as well. Right there in the middle of the kitchen were the strangest and most mysterious students I have ever taught. They stayed in their own little group and didn't leave.

Valerie Gray was sitting on the counter, continuously throwing forks, knives, and spatulas absentmindedly in front and behind her. Tucker Foley was standing in front of her, his back to her while setting the table. Every time she threw a utensil in front of her he would absently catch it. They were both wearing wrinkled T-Shirts and sweatpants allowing me to see some of Mr. Foley's muscles that I had to do a double take on. He seemed very fit and looked like he had quite the upper body strength with arms not as beefy as Mr. Baxter's, but looked twice as strong and way more well-toned.

Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson were behind Ms. Gray facing a stove while also absentmindedly catching utensils that was being thrown from behind them. Mr. Fenton had on a long sleeve shirt and grey sweats while Ms. Manson only had one of Daniel's shirts on, causing some of the guys to droll. They didn't… No! Of course not! They aren't even together. Plus they aren't even old enough! (A/N: Oh how wrong you are Mr. Lancer.) They were speaking in a language I believe is Latin, but very fluently and I couldn't understand any of it. I don't believe they had seen us yet and I was about to yell out to Daniel who was about to be sliced open by a knife, when Jasmine put a hand over my mouth while quietly whispering, "Don't talk you'll disturb there focus." I watched in awe as Mr. Fenton stuck out his left hand slightly and caught the knife with lightning reflexes. I caught a glimpse of a golden band adoring his left ring finger and raised an eyebrow in question to myself.

I turned my head to the class to see them with wide eyes and mouths hanging open slightly in amazement and awe and before I could stop him, Dash yelled, "What the hell was that, Fenton?!" Although I disapprove the profanity, there was really no other question that came to mind other than that. I looked back over to the kitchen to see all four of them standing there with wide eyes.

Mr. Fenton was the first to speak and it wasn't to answer Mr. Baxter's question. "How long have you been standing there?"

 **Done! Love this chapter. I updated twice in one day to make up for yesterday so be thankful!** **Please review, comment, and/or PM me! I'll try and update tomorrow!**

Love,

Lilith Phantom


	5. Chapter 5 into the Ghost Zone

**Hi everybody. I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters. I know my story is kind of slow, but after this chapter, things should start speeding up. Let's get on with the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

 **Danny's POV:**

When I saw my whole English class, I froze. Dash just yelled my name and that's when I realized they were there for the first time. Crap! Has it already been fifteen minutes? I could feel Sam getting uncomfortable from the all the guy's staresthatwere  
directed at her. I had to keep my eyes under control as I glared at them all, daring them to make a move.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked. If they had been standing there longer than twenty secounds, which I had a hunch that they had been, they would have seen us catching knifes blindly. We were also speaking in the language of the dead sothat  
was a slight issue as well. Good thing we're all fluent in Latin so Lancer most likely couldn't understand such smooth, foreign words.

Sam was also wearing _my_ shirt. _Mine. Just_ theshirt. When no one answered, I looked back over to the class and realized everyone was staring at Sam now. I got up with a look of annoyed and slightly angry on my face and went to the  
couch

and grabbed a blanket.

I got back to Sam and threw theblanket to her as she wrapped herself in the blanket. When I looked back at the guys who were staring at _my_ Sammy, they looked disappointed. It just made me want to claim her as mine to the public even more  
so.

When I looked at Mr. Lancer, he looked me staight in the eyes and asked, "How long have you been able to speak Latin, and how in the world can you speak it so fluently? Even I didn't catch a single word you said and I studied Latin."

I looked to Sam and saw and heard her thoughts on how to answer with a believable lie. When I heard one, I immediately used it.

"Sam's parents hired the best bilingual teacher in the country and once she learned it, she taught the three of us." The class looked like they believed my lie, but Mr. Lanced still looked a little weary. When he nodded, I mentally thanked Clockwork formy  
very intelligent wife while she chuckled at my appreciation.

Mr. Lancer then went on to ask another question. "Where are your parents, Daniel?" I slightly winced when he said " _my_ parents". But only my friends and Mr. Lancer noticed. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are down in the lab working on the finishing toucheson  
the SSB or the Specter Speeder Bus." I said in a professional type, monotone mannerthat made Mr. Lancer raise an eyebrow at me. I'm sure I sounded as if I was talking about someone that I don't like who I worked for.

I realized the time, and told the team that we had to get ready. Because Clockwork is my spirit father, he taught me a trick on how to tell time without even thinking about it. We hade to be ready in fifteen minutes. Once we were upstairs, Jazz came upand  
told me she was gonna bring Jack and Maddie to the living room where the class is and then go to her room and read.

 **3rd person POV(Downstairs):**

Once the class got to the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton came upstairs and started explaining the rules. When they were done, the class sat in silence listening to the hum of the air conditioning. When Dumpty Humpty started blasting from upstairs, everyonejumped  
and trained there ears to listen upstairs.

"Pay up, Tuck." They heard Danny say. "But you haven't even won the bet yet." "Doesn't matter. You know why we gave you the nickname 'Bad Luck Tuck'." The class snickered at the old nickname they had given the techno geek at the beginning of freshmanyear.  
"Whatever. I'm not paying unless you when, which you won't." The dark skinned teen replied to his black-haired best friend/brother. The class heard a shower start and it was on for five minutes before they heard it turn off. "Did the lovebirdstake  
a nice, hot shower?" The class froze. _"Fenton and Manson aren't together right?"_ Dash thought. And his thoughts were answered when the class heard, "No, we were just washing Cujo. He came in there when we went in so I could do Sammy's

hair." _"Did Danny Fenton just call Sam Manson, 'Sammy'?"_ Thewhole class thought, but then, thefirst sentencecaught there attention. _"And who the hell is Cujo?"_ The whole class held there breath, waiting to hear a 'smack'  
and a scream, but when they heard nothing but the Dumpty Humpty song,they all sat there stunned. _"Danny Fenton_ did _just call Sam Manson, 'Sammy'. And got away with it!"_

Danny's voice brought everyone out of there trance. "Tucker, you better let Sam delete that picture before she throws another knife at you." "She won't do that because I have blackmail for more than just this. I've taken apicture of her house."

The techno geek replied and then they heard Danny say,"If you can even call it that." Then they heard Tucker screaming like girl and a couple of 'bangs' and 'smacks'. The rest of the class heard Paulina say,"She probably lives in a shed or something."

When theyheard Sam shout in triumph, they also heard Tucker say,"lovebirds." The class was immediately suspicious when they didn't deny it like they usually did and kept quiet.

Five minutes later, they saw the group come down the stairs in there regular outfits with regular(looking) backpacks on. The Fenton's lead the way down the stairs into the lab. Everyone but the Team were amazedby the technology and gadgetsspread  
half-done throughout the room.

The most noticeable feature in the room though, was the bright, glowing green ghost portal that is stationed in the back of the room on the far wall. Danny and Sam could feel the energy coming from it, trying to pull them to it to refresh there energylevels.  
The giant bus version of a specter speeder was put right in front of the giant portal.

Danny was silently going over all the supplies with Sam again in his head. Once Maddie was done reciting the rules again, she motioned the to get on the SSB. The nerds sat in the front by there teacher to be protected from the A-Listers who sat in themiddle,  
which leaves Team Phantom in the back of the bus with each person next to their respective other.

When the hum of theSpeeder alerted everyone that thevehicle was on, everyone started shaking for various reasons. Lancer, because of the possibility that something will gowrong, the nerds because of the fear of going into the home of  
the ghosts, the A-Listers becauseof excitement with Paulina daydreaming about her "Ghost Boy", flying off into the sunset with her in his strong arms, and the Team because of the shaking that the bus was causing. They all leaned forward except  
our favorite four who were bored atthe slow speed they were going to go through, mocking Danny and Sam with the connection to the Ghost Zone that's so close yet so far.

When they finally got through, Danny and Sam felt immediately energized as the Ghost Zone seemed to fill with power because of their presence. They scientists and the students had no idea why the Ghost Zone sky seemed to lighten. No human except the one's  
inthe Know, knew of Danny Phantom and Sam Phantom's role in the Ghost Zone. When Vlad found out, he was livid. But soon accepted the role Daniel had to have. Vlad became an ally/enemy of the Team. Sometimes he helped, sometimes he needed torelease  
anger, and sometimes he was getting revenge for a prank the Team pulled on him.

A couple of minutes later, Danny and Sam's Ghost Sense went off. And before they could do anything, the Speeder turned off, followed by the sound of Technus laughing like the idiot he was for taking over the tech in the Ghost Zone. Unconveniently, hehadn't  
noticed the Ghost King and Queen in the back before it was too late after he had already shut down the Speeder and he knew he was doomed.

Danny just had barely enough to think of an island so they wouldn't die from the crash and the island formed out of the ecto energy in the air. Danny tried to protect Sam from the crash on protective instincts, right before they crashed and everything  
/went black.

* * *

 **Done! Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow night. Please review. Comment on what minor ghosts you want to see OTHER thanthe regulars. Regulars include; boxy, skulker, spectra, Ember, Clockwork, frostbite. Think and review/comment your answer.**

 **Love,**

 **Lilith Phantom**


	6. Chapter 6- Waking Up to Fall Asleep

Hi guys! Short chapter today. Sorry. Go ahead and read my one shot though. I wrote that today. See you later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

 _He was strapped to a cold, steel table. He was basically hyperventilating on the outside, and freaking out on the inside. Someone wasapproaching. He feigned sleep, but apparently, that was not enough._

 _He screamed out as someone shocked him. Not in pain, but in shock. Because of the Fenton portal, his pain tolerance was 100 times multiplied. And when he became king about a month ago, it multiplied by 100 again. His crown was buried deep in his core, unseen by his tormentors._

 _His first tormentor stepped into the light. It was his bio mom. "Shut it, Phantom. Ghosts don't feel pain. "He knows how stubborn she is and couldn't believe that after two years of this same conversation, she still thought the same. "Yeah, ghost kid. Mads is right." Her husband stepped into the light as well._

 _"You don't want to do this"Danny said in a calm manner. "And why is that?" Maddie asked in a vicious tone that had no affect on Danny. "Because I have every ghost inthe ghost zone to back me up. I could let them kill you if I wanted." Thatwas true. All ghosts hate ghost hunters because of what they say about dissection. If one ghost gets dissected or even cut a little, all ghosts team up to save them._

 _"I thought you were a good guy. Why would they help you if you always fight them?" "That is classified information." Danny replied to his bio mom. She gave him a skeptical look that said 'don't mess with me'. "Then I guess we'll have to cut the answers out of you."_

 _Maddie walked over to the steel table on the right of Danny, and picked up a scalpel. She walked over to Danny, and pressed a button that turned him over. She took the scalpel and cut down his back very deep. He screamed. Even though he had a high pain tolerance, it's still hurt to get cut and that deep especially. "Dan..." Who was that and why did they sound so familiar? "Danny...?" "Danny!"_  
/

Danny jolted up, startling Sam on the way. She calmed him down by comforting him with a hug which he hugged back with the same force. She saw the dream he had about when his biological parents tried to dissect him. She always hated that one. He looked  
/around and groaned.

"Great, we're stuck in the Ghost Zone withour entire class. How are we going to get out without revealing our secrets?" Danny asked to Sam who was thinking the same thing. "Well, we are the only ones who knowthe Ghost Zone like the back of  
our 're going to have to lead them out together." Sam said repeating his thoughts that she had just heard from his head.

Danny looked around, trying to figure out where they were. He had just created an island and now had to figure out where in the Ghost Zone they were.

He knew they had to get to the Far Frozen to get Frostbite's help and to do that, they had to go to Clockworks, Dora's, Pandora's, and then finally, to Frostbites.

He realized where they were and looked around. Everyone was either crying, talking about how Danny Phantom going to save them, freaking out, or, in Maddie and Jack's case, observing the Ghost Zone.

Danny looked back at Sam and sighed. He knew what he had to do. "Hey everybody, I know how to get out." He waited for a few seconds and counted down, waiting for the outburst of questions and comments. And he got them. "What do you mean you've been to  
/Ghost Zone?" Came Maddie and Jack's voice. "Liar! He doesn't know One thing about ghosts. He runs away from them. " "Shut up, Fentina. You're not Danny Phantom so stop trying to act like him. You've never been here and I bet you've never talked to  
/a ghost before. " "And you have Dash?" Danny replied. "As a matter of fact, I have. I talked to Danny Phantom. I will lead us out of here, not Fenton. I'm obviously way stronger and I'm a natural born leader." Said Dash, trying to keep his role in  
/the class.

"We've all talked to a Ghost. I'm guessing every single one of us in here has talk to Danny Phantom at least once." Everyone nodded their heads yes. "As a matter fact, he is the one who brought me in here." "Wow. He's gotten better at lying. I'm gonna  
/lead us out of here and you're going to watch, Fenton."

Suddenly, there was a dark shadow covering the group and a mist seemingly came out of nowhere and the group accidentally inhaled it before they had the chance to hold their breath's. The last thing the group heard was evil laughter as someone said, "Human  
/items and humans in the Ghost Zone. That's against the rules."

* * *

Finished! Sorry short chapter. Read my one-shot though. Tell me if you like it. Review please.

Love,

Lilith Phantom


	7. Chapter 7- The Prison Part 1

**Hi guys. Sorry about the late update. Thank you so much for all the reviews! This is been such a wonderful story for me to write and I can't wait to continue it. This chapter is one of the chapters that continues the story and after this chapter things should be picking up. Please read and review and PM any questions, concerns, or comments in general. Onto the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

Sam groaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She looked up and saw that her hands were cuffed above her head in glowing green hand cuffs attached to chains on a wall behind her. Memories rushed back into her as she remembered what happened.

Tears pricked her eyes as Sam turned her head back to face forward. In front of her, the entire class was unconscious. They were all on the floor in a jail cell with bars in front of her where no one could reach her.

A groan interrupted her thoughts. Sam looked up and saw that Danny, in Fenton form, was chained up much like she was on the wall opposite of hers on the other side of the cell where no one would be able to reach him either. He looked up and their eyes met. When Danny saw that his strong headed Sam about to cry, he spoke.

"Calm down, Sammy. We'll make it through this. Besides, Wally doesn't stand a chance against us." Sam let the tears fall freely down her face and Danny's smile faltered. "What if he tries to hurt me to get you to surrender? He doesn't stand a chance against you. Not me. And you can't use your powers in front of the class. Plus, these chains are made specifically for me and you. We can't break them."

Danny's expression turned deadly as his eyes flashed a dangerous color consists of neon glowing red, green, and yellow. It scared Sam when his eyes changed color. It meant he was pissed. And when there's a pissed halfa king with his wife and queen in danger while he's chained up to a wall, that's not good for anybody involved.

"You are mine. He will not touch what's mine" He said in a voice that resembled Dark Dan's. Danny's voice had dropped considerably low but when his possessive side takes over, his voice changes to Dan's deep, deadly baritone voice. Sam knew better than to object at the moment that she wasn't an object, but thought better of it.

"You're right. I am yours. And only yours forever until the end of time. But you have to be reasonable. Maybe he won't hurt us." Sam said hopefully and tried to ignore her husbands snort of disagreement and slight amusement.

They both jumped when they heard a clanging noise and glared at the guard that was banging on the bars. The guard cowered and bowed to them out of respect. "Forgive me, your majesties. I am required to do what I'm told or else I'll be slaughtered by Walker. Please don't charge me with treason." The guard said to his king and queen. Danny and Sam looked at each other then back at the guard. The guard looked at his king and saw the smile he wore. "You'll be forgiven. You are just doing your job. We will not punish you if you try everything in your small power to make sure my wife and my class do not get hurt." Danny said while smiling at the guard.

"Thank you so much! My wife and daughter wouldn't be able to stay in the Ghost Zone if I were to leave. I promise that I will try my best to keep your class and Queen Phantom safe from harm as well as you my king." The guard bowed his thanks one more time before banging on the bars again, waking up the students, teacher, and chaperones.

Danny's POV:

I watched as the class woke up to the sound of the metal banging from Walky's prisoner guards. In other words, the guards are forced to work for him. Maddie and Jack pretended to look confident as they walked up to the guard. I rolled me eyes. They just don't know when to give up.

"Where is my son you ecto-plasmic piece of scum!" Wow. She realized I wasn't with them. I feel like she might actually care. But then the last part of her sentence made me scowel.

The guard didn't seem fazed by the term or the volume which made me smirk. She thinks she actually intimidates ghosts? Ha. If anything, she's just a nuisance.

The guard looked at me and caught my eye. I barely nodded, giving the 'I'm okay.' Maddie followed his eye. Here we go. "Oh, my poor baby boy!" The rest of the group looked at me in horror. I'm not even hurt yet.

"Danny! Are you okay?" She asked in a tone I haven't heard in over three years. "Yeah. I'm fine." "Not for long, punk." The warden himself appeared and shooed the guard away. "Walky having a bad day?" I taunted and the class had a expression that looked to be a cross between horror and comfusion.

"Not anymore." He smirked and I just rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Walker." He laughed. "Volo, mi rex, tu et uxor tua, ut pro poena digni. (What I want, my king, is for you and your wife to get the punishment you deserve.)" He replied. Thank Clockwork he switched to Latin or that sentence would doom me. Thankfully, the ghosts know how important me identity is. Usually. The group looked at him blankly, not understanding a word he said.

"What?" Paulina asked, speaking up for the first time. "I want him to get what he deserves." Walky replied, leaving out the king stuff. "He hasn't done anything wrong." Maddie said and she was technically right. I mean, Walky just makes up rules so you get arrested. "Oh but he has." See?

"And what exactly has he done?" Oh great. Now I'll be grounded. Not like I care. They don't even notice when I'm gone or even home for that matter. "I would be delighted to inform you of your biological son's wrongdoings." He replied, eyeing me with a smirk on his face. "He has been sentenced to four million years of jail time here in the Ghost Zone Prison with 1,023 counts of escape, 155 counts of starting a massive prison jail-break, wounding over two million guards, 57 counts of helping wanted prisoners, 3,000 counts of bringing humans in the Ghost Zone before coronationem(his coronation), and now, bringing unauthorized humans in the Ghost Zone."

To say everyone looked shocked, was an understatement. Great. Sammy, how am I gonna keep my secret, a secret. I whined to her. Live with it, Fenton. 'Cause right now, I have a date with a wall. I snickered but then Walker caught me. Oh _shit_.

He glared at me but kept quiet. "So now, you all have to choose between the punk and his little girlfriend." To keep up our secret, we had to claim that we aren't dating and that she's not my girlfriend which is technically true since we're married.

That's when everyone noticed that Sam was on the other wall on the opposite side of the one I'm on. She paled though as I heard and felt her register what Walker said. One of us is getting hurt today, and it's definitely not gonna be my Sammy.

We all watched as Walky walked down the hallway to get something. Here comes the questions that I have to lie about. "What does he mean, 'sentenced to four million years!'" I heard Maddie screech and I smirked. If I wasn't king, that number would be a lot higher. "Wounded three thousand guards?! Wimpy Fenton can't do that!" Dash exclaimed. Notice how he didn't say little anymore? He actually realized I'm taller then him.

"He means that I was sentenced to four million years and I wounded three thousand guards. Clockwork. I know that your stubborn and you have an ego bigger than the Ghost Zone, but this is ridiculous." I announced. Dash paled but then regained his composure as he said, "If wimpy Fen-turd can wound three thousand, then I could wound at least three million. They must be way easier to beat then they look." Yes Dash, cause that's true. Seriously. Can his ego get any bigger? Crap. There's no wood to knock on.

I rolled my eyes. Walky then came back with a rolling table with torture devices on top of it. He picked up a taser and smiled maliciously at me. It didn't faze me. I should be the one looking at him like that. So I mimicked the expression and his expression faltered. I know I shouldn't feel triumph 'cause I knew that I could do that to anyone except Clockwork, Pandora, or Sam, but I still did.

He quickly composed himself and turned his attention back to the class. All eyes were on him. "So. Who will it be? The punk, or his uxorem(wife)?" Kwan eyed the taser Walker had in his hands.

"How many amps are in that taser?" He asked. Walker looked at the taser, pretending to inspect it as if it would help him find the cure for cancer. "Oh, I would say, a thousand, give or take." Everyone gasped at that.

"But that could, and probably would, kill him! Why would you do that?!" Good thing I'm half way there then, huh. I really am kind of immortal right now as I'm only seventeen and a halfa. I heal almost as quickly as I get hurt unless I get hurt by blood blossoms or ectoranium or something coated in either of these things.

Because I'm only half-ghost, when I get hurt, my healing powers kick in and I heal really fast. So if I died, which had happened me then once, it takes about half an hour to regenerate my energy. I scared Sam half to death, which is all the way dead (metaphorically of coarse), the first time I did that.

" _It's_ probably just get us by using Dan!" I felt my eyes turn red for a split second while a growling, animal like sound came out of my throat. Startled by the noise, everyone looked at me right after my eyes turned to my almost usual blue color that I'm sure is still glowing, but thankfully, not very noticeably.

"Something was caught in my throat." I said, glaring at Jack for calling me by my evil future self. "And my name is Danny _not Dan_." I growled and I saw everyone flinch including Tuck, Val, and even Sammy. I relaxed once I realized they got the point.

"So. Who's it gonna be. The punk, or the girl?" The class looked hesitant but Iooked to Valerie and Tucker and they got the message. "I vote Danny." Tuck said and the class stared at him, shocked that Danny's best friend would volunteer him for his possible death. "Me too." Valerie said, putting on a determined face. No one else spoke up so I did. "I vote me, too."

 **I know I know! I should have updated like two weeks ago** _ **and**_ **I ended at a bad part. October has been a very long month for me. Please understand. I'm changing my updating time to once every three days or so. Please don't be mad. Review and PM ideas and/or stories you want me to read.**

 **Now, here are some questions I want you to answer in a review…**

 **Do you think Danny's going to pass out?**

 **How do you think they're going to get out?**

 **Should I have them stage a prison break and get the class scared out of their wits?**

 **What ghost should attack next?**

 **Once again, review and answer the questions above.**

 **Until next time…**

 **Love,**

 **Lilith Phantom**


	8. Chapter 8- The Prison Part 2

Hi everybody! I'm so happy that most people love this story! I hope I can keep you loving it. Please continue reading it until I'm finished. I would like to thank those of you who answered my questions from the previous chapter. Okay. Onto the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

Danny's POV:

I watched as Walker slowly walked up to me. I looked at the group and then to Sammy. I smiled at her and I saw the corners of her mouth tick up in a slight smile. She new what I was gonna do. As he came closer to me, I braced myself for the white hot pain I have come to recognize as an electric shock. I know I have a pain tolerance that is the highest in existence but, I died(half) from electrocution.

Right before Walky got to me, he smirked and stopped. I sighed and with a bored expression and tone, said, "Can you just shock me already? I mean, seriously Walky. Enjoy it while you can." His smirk turned into a scowl. "Let's see how cocky you be when this one shocks you."

That's when I felt it. That white hot pain. It hurt like hell. Walker knew that even though I didn't flinch. I had to fight the instinct my ghost half had as it tried to turn me into Phantom so the pain would lessen, and it barely worked, but it did. He pushed the metal deeper into my skin, burning off the flesh. I could feel the ectoranium burning into my wounds, preventing them from healing almost instantly like they should.

I looked over to the group and saw mostly confused looks on their faces from me not screaming or crying out. Oh I was screaming all right. Sam could hear me and was giving a temporarily permanent worried look. I heard someone whisper, "Why isn't Fenton crying out yet? Is that thing even on?" Great. Even more questions.

As my vision started to blur, Walker pulled the taser away. Before I could do anything,I had been turned around and I could feel the very hot metal being pushed AGAIN into my skin, but this time on my back, burning away the flesh. Some people turned away to get sick from the smell but I was used to it. My "mother" was crying and my "father" was comforting her. Mr. Lancer looked on in horror as the class finally started to understand the situation. Clockwork help me.

Let me tell you something. Being shocked by the most powerful taser in the world is not pleasing. That's nothing to what this is. I was currently being shocked by so much ectoranium infected electricity and then being burned by hot metal that should give a human fourth degree burns with the metal coated in Blood Blossoms (I can tell), doesn't feel too good.

I turned my head as I felt Sam crying. _"What's wrong Sam?"_ I knew she didn't like me getting hurt but she would never cry, at least not in front of others. _"He branded you."_ She replied. I gulped as I felt the hot metal leaving my skin. Everyone gasped. I _really_ wish I could use my powers right now.

" _What does it say?"_ I asked, wishing I could pummel Walker's ass and knowing that it would take a while for the brand to heal from the fucking Blood Blossoms. _"It says 'Law'."_ She replied as Walker turned me around to face him and the group. "Bene mei regis. Is vultus amo nos facere nunc. At primum, (Well my king. It looks like we're done for now. But first,)" I watched in horroe as he turned around and pulled out a small taser and shot a Sammy. She screamed in Pain and fell limp and silent.

Walker looked back at me with a victorious smile on his face. His smile faltered when my eyes changed to a color that's apparently even more feared than my "scary eyes" as Vlad calls them. The color was of a murderous fire after someone who took a loved one away from it. His smile fell and turned into one of fear as he realized what he had just done. He had shot at the most powerful being in existence, branded him and then to top it all off, shot at his wife, mate, and soul mate for all eternity.

"Oh look at that. Electrocuted the _rex_ (king), exploited his _mortem_ (death), and then… shot at his _uxorem_ (wife) and your _regina_ (queen). Well guess what, Walky. That's against the rules…"

Yay! Finished. Whew. I know it seems like I'm being really lazy but… this is hard work. Okay. Story time. I used to watch Once Upon a Time, right? Okay so while I was finishing this story, I was translating _queen_ into the latin word for it and realized it was _regina._ Isn't that great? _Quenn_ , _Regina_ , _Evil Queen_ , _Evil Regina_. Okay whatever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please PM me about anything and leave a review. I'm writing this without any plan so I'm up to suggestions.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Luv,

Lilith Phantom


End file.
